StarCraft II:The HALO chronicles
by sadist writer 2010
Summary: It's 2565 and the UNSC and Covenant Separatist launch Project Hope to rescue the Chief in Brute controlled sector, however he is picked up by the Spirit Of Fire, the rest, you have to read on as I'll try to include Dr Halsey and many other pivotal figures
1. Chapter 1

Sol system, Earth

2565,July 25th

Mission catalogue:3 Days

Primary objective: Gathering of Separatists and UNSC leaders to discuss Project Hope(ONI PENDING)

CodeWord:Alpha-niner-sixer-Foxtrot-Tango

Status:In-Progress

Two Covenant Cruisers flanking the left and right of the capital ship, the infamous Shadow Of Intent broke formation to

dock on the side of the newly upgraded Cairo Station while the Shadow Of Intent itself docked at the USM Valor, the

the largest space station built in 2562, there the meeting would begin. Immediately a phantom was dispatched from the

capital ship onto a landing pad.

"Watch Tower 1 be advised, we have visual confirmation of the Phantom, give em a nice welcoming comitee"

"Roger Command we got ODSTs ready to roll out the welcome wagon. Watch Tower 1 , out."

The Phantom landed meticulously,"We have landed" warbled the Sangheili pilot. The blast doors opened and several

Sangheili politicians stepped out. among them was Rtas' Vadum and Thel Vadam in doamir fur cloak, two iconic war heroes during the

Human-Covenant War. A unique sight greeting them, several UNSC marines were restraining reporters screaming questions such as "What can you tell

about Project Hope?" or other distasteful remarks, "The folks on Earth does not welcome you, go back to where you came from they say!" however the councilors

knew better to entertain them as it was classified information ONI LEVEL 4. Immediately, 6 ODSts marched right up to the politicians, "Thanks for coming on behalf of Lord Hood, we

welcome you, we'll be your escorts to the meeting chamber," said the ODST trooper in the middle."Follow us," and followed the

Sangheili did.

"Alright security teams 1 and 2 get me eyes on the Councilors, we gotta have visual contact as well as radio with escorts at all times. I want this quick and clean." fizzed the commms.

"Roger that," confirmed the ODST escorts, the Sniper lookouts and Marine personnel. Upon reaching the entrance of the

building, the ODST troopers stopped and addressed the Sangheili," We're here, before you enter we have to retrieve your weapons, They will be returned afterwards

"This is an outrage!" thundered one of the councilors, "To bring weapons to meetings is a sign of power in our customs! I shall not enter without my sword!" cried another

After a long wait, the Sangheili relented however the Arbiter was allowed his prized doamir fur cloak. Inside the facility

UNSC personnel presence intensified, the marines watching every move the politicians make, creating an uneasy atmosphere. "No problems out here, we're almost at the meeting chamber,"

"Roger that, the board is ready to see them, you may usher em in once you're there."

"Copy that Command, Escort 2 out." Eventually they reached a door with a large ONI insignia on it."Alright, here's your stop. Don t forget to collect your weapons at security centre 1."

One by one, the Sangheili entered, the human leaders were already seated, leaving 8 large Sangheili sized chairs for the aliens."Are we all accounted for?" asked

Lord Hood, everyone nodded, "Alright, lets begin. Colonel Ackerson, screens all yours and please restrain your hate towards our allies,"

"Thank you, I am Colonel Ackerson, head of ONI section 0. And here are the UNSC HighCommand leaders, United Earth Government and so-on and so forth,

I am still uneasy sharing information with split-chins"

Many Sangheili except Thel growled in response to Ackerson's mockery.

"Ackerson you say such things again to our Allies again I'll have you court marshaled and kicked out of ONI."

warned Admiral Margeret Parangosky. Grumbling the Colonel nodded and continued, "At 1830 Eastern Time, our probes monitoring the jiralhanae controlled sector picked

up a UNSC priority 1 channel broadcasting for rescue, we sent another probe to collect images and we got this," The screen showed a wreckage of a ship that made the Arbiter mutter "Impossible,"

he recognised the wreckage from the ship known as the Dawn, the late Miranda Keyes' ship.

"By the forerunners that s-"

"The Dawn, So he survived, "continued the Arbiter, "Is the salvaging of said wreckage the mysterious Project Hope?" said Rtas as he turned to face the humans.

"Yes. It is." replied Lord Hood.

"Why would you require our aid for a recovery mission, surely you could spare 2 ships?" asked Councilor Daulanee.

Ackerson came forward. leaned closer to the alien's face to say"If we could do it ourselves, we won't need your damn help

!" hissed the ONI Personnel, his spittle mottling specks on the Councilor's helmet. Swelling with rage, the Sangheili managed

to regain posture before replying."You mock me with your filth. On Sanghelios, I would not hesitate to take your head. Fortunately your pathetic life is not worth taking"

"ALL RIGHT THATS IT! I've HAD ENOUGH!" roared Lord Hood, startling both humans and Sangheili as he had never lost his temper."Ackerson get out!" he thundered,

sending the Colonel swearing loudly outside." Sorry about that, Right. Our economy is barely stable as we lost more than just lives in the War. We only

have 50 ships to defend ourselves should those damn Covenant attack us again. We could spare only the Roosevelt and the Abraham.

two UNSC ships is not enough against one single Covenant Frigate. So please would you assist us?"

There was a brief silence on both sides. "I will go." All eyes fell on the one that spoke, the Arbiter.

"Are you sure Arbiter?" asked a Councilor in his native tongue." I am. Many years ago that Spartan and I fought through many foes

not just the Jiralhanae, over time we respected each other as comrades, soon as battle brothers. I would be damned a thousand hells for not being in the rescue team."

As the human leaders whispered among one another, Rtas stood up "If he goes, I shall go."

"You too?" asked a human in ONI uniform. "Yes that Spartan has earned my respects and I would like to be part of the rescue team. Besides, the Arbiter shall need a ship."

replied Rtas with a Sangheili version of a grin. "Are we agreed on this?" asked Lord Hood. Both sides nodded unanimously.

"As of now Project Hope is a go, you will move out with the Abraham and the Roosevelt tomorrow at 0600 hours sharp. Meeting adjourned, the Sangheili may collect their weapons at

Security centre 1." continued Lord Hood.

Unknown Time and Location.

"Captain wake up."

immediately, Captain Cutter's eyes flung wide open out of cryo sleep. Groggily he sat up and wore his Navy uniform.

"Ugh Serina, where are we and time and date?" he groaned as he got some minor freezer burns. Instead the Spirit Of Fire

's AI, Serina said "Sir, I've prepped the Spartan Red team and Professor Anders. A lot of things happened while you were

asleep." The doors opened and in walked the 3 Spartans, Douglas, Jerome and Alice along with professor Anders. "Now that we're all here,

i've recieved many horrifying transmissions. this is the first. "Help! Fucking help anyone there! The Covenant is on REACH!

Oh my god they've broken through! Hold em back-" the transmission was cut short but there was no doubt the sound of people screaming

, bullets whizzing around and the Covenant plasma based weapons."Think it s a hoax?" spoke Anders, "No. I've scanned it over and over but its a secure channel

not even the Insurrectionists could crack the encoding. REACH...is gone." stated the AI grimly. Cutter slumped back on his chair too shocked to think while the Spartan

IIs stiffened, they knew REACH was their home, their training grounds. Each muttered a short prayer for their lost Spartan brothers and sisters and vowed to kill as many Covenant

as long as they lived. Jerome swallowed and tears trickled down his battle scarred cheeks. He was a Spartan trained to

contain emotions yet this training had failed him .

"I got another transmission, this one is real bad."

"Wha-what could be worse than REACH's fall?" probed Anders "Attention all UNSC colonies, direct all UNSC armed vessels

back to Earth. Earth is under attack i repeat Earth is under attack!"

There was silence for a long while. "Serina wake everyone in cryo and prep this ship to jump for Earth,"

there was still a chance Earth held out, his family is there, what if-"Sir i can't do that. Cole protocol-"

"Fuck the Cole Protocol! The Covenant found Earth what's the point!" thundered the Captain. Meanwhile Jerome had stormed off, he entered his quaters and with a yell, he punched the metallic wall

and his fist went through the Titanium plating. slowly he tossed the helmet aside and cried. The door to his room opened and in came Alice and Doug,

"Hey man, you okay?" chided Douglas. "Jerome, we're here for you and you know that right," continued Alice.

slowly Jerome looked up and smiled."Yeah, I do and thanks."

"Wanna get something to eat?"

" Yeah, and i cant wait to start killing Covenant."

Alarms all over the ship blared and the Spartans suited up and had to wade through UNSC marines, ODSTs manning battle stations. As they enterd the bridge, they saw Captain Cutter keyeing orders.

"Situation, Captain!" barked Douglas as he and his team saluted. Captain Cutter turned and addressed" 30 seconds ago, we picked a wreckage of a UNSC ship not registered in our database, most probably recently built,

we recieved a distress beacon from that wreckage," he snapped his fingers and Serina played the audio" This is UNSC AI Cortana, We are calling for assistance

the Master Chief is in cryo repeat the Master Chief is in cryo and we need rescue!" The Spartan Red team were stunned, the Master Chief was a legend among the Spartan IIs

within 15 minutes a rescue team of 10 Marines were off to the wreckage. They activated their helmet recorders so that the people on the bridge would have a feed of them

and serve as the eyes and ears.

"John, wake up." The 7 foot tall Spartan immediately blinked a couple of times and stood up." Master Chief ready for combat" grinned John.

"I'm picking up UNSC transponders closing in on us, we're going to be rescued." then Spartan felt relief and grabbed his assault rifle, loaded it, cocked it and left the small area to meet the rescue team.

"Bravo team, I m picking up something moving up. It's coming to us!" yelled Jackson. Quickly, Jackson's squad and Bravo squad took up defensive positions along the floating wreckage,

then, something green and humanoid entered the fray "Jesus Christ stand down, it s a Spartan!" yelled a trooper.

"Sir, we're the rescue team, come with us we'll bring you back to the Spirit of Fire," spoke a trooper. "Thank you but my AI is back there, could you retrieve her?"

the same Marine nodded "Alpha squad get inside and dig up this Spartan's AI!"

15 minutes later , they were all onboard the Spirit Of Fire. John got a bit of a shock as he met up with 3 other Spartan IIs, since he thought he'd never see another one of his kind again and that he was the last. They saluted and said, "Sir come with us,

Captain Cutter wants to debrief you." the chief nodded and followed. On the way he remebered Cortana and slotted her back into his helmet."Thanks, thought you forgot about me,"

this made the Spartan grin. As they entered the bridge, the captain nodded at the Spartan Red Team. "Alright, i got some questions." John nodded in response.

"One, is it true REACH has fallen? my ship has been no doubt MIA for many years." slowly the spartan nodded sadly causing everyone else to stiffen in anger and sadness especially Jerome.

"Two is it true, Earth has finally been found?" John nodded again, "My god, its-

"The war's over." stated the Chief calmly "WHAT!" yelled the people on the bridge. "We won, the Covenant separatists-"

"Hold on what do you mean Covenant separatists?" cut in Captain Cutter. "I think my AI, Cortana can explain more in detail."

the captain nodded and watched as John slipped a chip form his helmet onto the mainframe of the Spirit Of Fire.

"A woman of about 6 inches appeared, with short hair and wierd data streaming around her naked body. "I'm Cortana,

a new class of smart AI, i was entrusted to the Master Chief by the late Captain Jacob Keyes," Cutter nodded solemnly since he and Keyes were close during their Navy Cadet days.

"The Covenant experienced a shift of leadership near the end of 2552," "So now we're in the year around 2553 right?" asked Alice.

"No its 2565, July 26," the captain, Anders and the Red Team were shocked but remained silent," The Elites, better than known as Sangheili were being replaced by the Jiralhanae

by order of the 2 remaining leaders, the Prophet of Truth and Mercy since the Prophet of Regret was killed by MasterChief and the Sangheili were shamed for not

being good protectors they are." Jerome grinned at that. Ellen Anders was recording every bit of info with a recorder.

"The Jiralhanae then were ordered to commit genocide on the Sangheili and which they were more than happy to, causing over 3.5 million deaths-" "HA! Serves those bastards right,"

whooped Jerome. "Spartan restrain yourself!" barked John who was not pleased with Jerome's attitude as a professional.

"The Sangheili retaliated and rebelled by the newly formed Arbiter, Thel Vadam." Anders jumped the opportunity to ask," Wasn't the Arbiter killed by Sergeant Forge?"

the AI continued, "Well there were many Arbiters, however there can only be one Arbiter at a time. As i was saying, the

Sangheili forged a new path and broke away from the Covenant along with the Unggoy and Mgalekgolo, sorry, Grunts and Hunters.

They made a temporary alliance with us and we managed to stop them and defeated the Covenant from activating Halo, a Ring like

artificial world, a weapon by the forerunners as a last resolve to stop the Flood, a parasitic alien race bent to infect all sentient life,

judging from your records, you have been in contact with them and survived." "Why would the Covenant want to activate the Halos if it

was said to destroy all life.?" asked Alice. "The leaders of the Covenant misintepreted the use of Halo and thought it

would make them gods. Well the detail and the rest is too long but i would be happy to send a report on the ending of the War."

Captain Cutter nodded." That would be great. Serina-"

"Captain Slip space ruptures detected, Covenant Captal ship on our arse!" warned the ship's AI. "Sound the alarm this time its no wreckage."

Power the fusion reactors and turn us around, divert all power to shielding, we're gonna be taking hits when we turn," Master Chief quickly intervened

"Captain that ship is Covenant Separatists," Cutter stopped giving orders and growled,"and how would you know that?"

"I know that ship its the Shadow Of Intent, if memory serves me correctly." "I am not going to risk my crew on some hypothesis that ship is not Covenant, get ready to blast the ship all hands-"

"Captain, I am detecting UNSC ships behind the Shadow Of Intent, they're not firing at it."

"That answer your question? Captain?"chipped in Cortana."Fine, power down weapons system and hail them." grunted in Cutter in defeat

while Spartan Red Team were rather anxious on the situation as the last time humanity tried being friendly they got blasted out of the galaxy.

A screen came into view this time it was a Sangheili in Arbiter armor,"Humans, we come in peace. We're on a rescue mission to extract a Spartan-117, codeword Project Hope.

" Cutter growled in response," Yes we have him, rescued him from a wreckage you aliens probably caused." The Arbiter this time nodded and said,"I would like to speak to him. Please."

"Fine," turning to the chief, he said "You got 5 minutes."

"Greetings old firend." warbled the Arbiter,

"Likewise," replied the MasterChief. As the two conversed, Anders and the Spartan wondered how the two could become close friends

when they had a ceasefire after 30 years of war. Finally John turned, yanked Cortana into the helmet, and said calmly,

"They're coming aboard along with the captains of the Abraham and the Roosevelt." Cutter was not pleased , the Spartans too but they knew better than

let petty emotions get in their way. "I don't mind having those two captains coming over for tea but i will NOT tolerate having genocidal alien bastards on my ship!"

John smiled in his helmet," Well you don't have a choice, they're already here," and he sprinted off to the hangar closely followed by the 3 other Spartans, then some Marines, and some ODSTs joined the fray.

He reached just in time to see the hangar bay filled with pelicans and phantom dropships and they began unloading their own troops, The Unggoys poured, out then spread out

making way for the Sangheili, The Arbiter and Rtas, a few Majors and Minors. "I say, Spartan, you haven't aged a bit."

chuckled the Arbiter which caused the other humans to be quite appalled as they never heard Elites laugh before. "But you have,"

rebutted Spartan-117. "Aye, age has finally caught up to me but i am still ready for a fight." replied the Arbiter enthusiastically.

Upon seeing, Captain Cutter an the Spartans he extended a hand," I am the Arbiter, Kaidon of Vadam state, and you are?"

"Cutter, James Cutter." and the both shook hands though the Captain was still angry at the Elite as they had caused many deaths in the war.

"I'm Admiral Jones, captain of the Roosevelt, and this is Captain Ali, captain of the Abraham," "Sir!" snapped the Spartan Red Team to greet the human

Captains. Jerome and many of the Marines on board the Spirit Of Fire were getting the itch to shoot the aliens but stopped when they felt Master Chief's

gaze on them. As the leaders of the Covenant Separatist along with the UNSC leader exchanged information in the bridge, John and the 3 Spartans retired to the canteen without their Mjolinr where they saw a mix of races

between humans from the Spirit Of Fire and Covenant separatists slowly mingling although a few of them chose to stay with their

own species. For a full 10 minutes, they never conversed as they focused on downing their food, it was Jerome who started the

conversation. "Sir, how can you stand it? Working alongside the aliens." Alice and Douglas both curious leaned closer.

"Yeah, chief, we've been on the brink of extinction fighting them. How'd you make friends with that THING," Alice jerked her

thumb back for emphasis of the Arbiter "back there?" The Masterchief exhaled before answering, "Things weren't really

that simple." He began to look towards the floor for a long while befrore answering. "When I met the Arbiter on Earth, I

almost killed him. Worse when I realised he and his kind along with many Grunts and Hunters were our allies, I was well, rash

I gave him many distasteful comments when he apologised for the genocide he and his Covenant had done to our race. I

mean. Who could ever forgive the ones that glassed REACH, PARIS IV, SIGMA OCTANUS IV along with the other hundred Outer Colonies

. While we were retaking New Mombasa on Earth, a Brute Chieftain had me, he was gonna execute me but the finishing blow never

came. The Arbiter took him out and helped me up. At that moment I realised he really was being sincere in repaying his blood

debt and we've been watching each other's back ever since. These Elites, these Sangheili aren't as evil as you think just

misguided by their leaders. At that, John took a bite out of his mashed potatoes, leaving Spartan Red Team to think for themselves

. 2 Sangheili Majors approached the Spartans, Alice glared at them while Douglas and Jerome reached for their M6 sidearms

however John-117 remained calm. "Demons, your shipmaster of this ship will be jumping slipspace to Earth right now, he requests

you 4 to be on the bridge while we rally the Covenant Separatists on this ship back to the Shadow Of Intent."

"We'll be right up." replied John dryly. As they left the mess hall they headed to the armoury for their respective MJOLINR

armour. They ran into an Unggoy Major waddling past squealing while clutching his groin, it didn't take a genious to figure out

where he's headed.

15 minutes later...

As they were near the bridge, the alarms went off and the ship began to shudder however there was a distinctive sound of a

MAC being fired. "All hands battle stations, Brute Cruisers detected. All personnel to your battle stations. This is

not a drill! Repeat a drill!" The spirit Of Fire shuddered as it unloaded another barrage or Archer and was met with plasma torpedoes, causing massive tremors. Ugh, damage report now.

coughed Captain Cutter as he recovered from the plasma torpedo. Serina s avatar appeared with a hum Engineering decks 4-5 has been compromised, life support has been purged from Barracks-407,

a crew is currently fixing the problem. Casualty reports: 17 Marines and 4 technicians our shields are at 4%, the Abraham and Roosevelt have their shields at 67% apparently being of newer model and stronger shields.

Shadow Of Intent holding with 89% shielding. Shipmaster Cutter, we are jumping to Earth, my scanner indicates 3 more Jiralhanae ships have entered the fight on our starboard. We cannot destroy them all. Have your ship ready to follow suit." Reasoned Rtas Vadum over the FLEETCOM.

As the Spartans entered the bridge, James Cutter managed nodded at them,"All hands brace for slipspace jump, we are following the Elite ship through their slipspace rift." However, before the last ship, which was the Roosevelt could eneter, a stray plasma torpedo enetered the slipspace

and detonated causing an extremely unstable portal. There was a bright flash and everything went dark. As John blanked out, he swore he heard Cortana whisper the same words when he was running for his life to get out

Crow's nest after activating the bomb. "This place will be your tomb..."

END OF CHAPTER 1

HEYYYYYYY PEEEEEEEEPPPPPSSSSSS WAZZZZZZZUP MY THIRD STORY I HAVE HIGH HOPES ON! A STARCRAFT AND HALO CROSSOVER I WANN TRY TO LINK ALL THE CHARACTERS TOGETHER LIKE MENDEZ RAYNOR KELLY-087 JOHN 117 BLAH BLAH BLAH PLS REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME PLS.

IT TOOK ME 2 WEEKS TO WRITE THIS DOWN


	2. Chapter 2

UNKNOWN TIME, UNKNOWN DATE UNSC Ships:Roosevelt, Abraham, Spirit Of Fire Separatist ship:Shadow Of Intent status:GREEN

Spirit Of Fire...

"Sir...sir...wake up."

John-117 slowly stirred and saw his HUD shields at maximum and staring at the floor. In front of him, a pair booted feet

stood at attention, then a hand extended; a MJOLINR gauntlet/hand. He took a firm grasp and stood up.

His IFF tag recognised the Spartan II in front of him as Douglas-042. "Sir, you alright?" asked a concerned Douglas."I'm fine," replied the Spartan still groggy from his blackout

"Serina, assessment." barked Captain James Cutter.

While James Cutter gave out orders, the Spartan plucked Cortana out of the mainframe and slotted into the helmet and

Stood there at attention, monitoring everything going on around him.

Shadow Of Intent...

"Shipmaster, the damage report as requested" grunted Minor Domo, Dizu Karam as he handed a holographic pad to Rtas Vadum

The Special Forces Commander heaved a large sigh of relief as he had not lost a single soul only 5 wounded although the Unggoy quarters kw974

was in critical condition, the Unggoy were smart enough to use the Overlock, a new system to help put out fires in

the Unggoy quarters before they could spread and engulf the methane filled haven for the 4 foot waddlers. "Where is the Arbiter?"

sounded the Shipmaster suddenly. "Excellency, the Arbiter is currently in the medical bay to give morale to the wounded."

replied Second Helmsman, Njo'ra Faram as he keyed something in the console. Suddenly the intercom buzzed, with a swipe of his hand a large screen appeared

and all 3 UNSC Captains were looking at the Shipmaster. "Yes?" addressed Rtas, "Damn Brutes, I lost 17 personnel, my crew are repairing the Engineering decks, but first,

one question, where are we?" At that moment, Njo'ra yelped in surprise. "Shipmaster, I am detecting a planet nearby with

human lifescans! However this is impossible for we are millions light years away from the Human Sol System!" Admiral Jones cut in,

Impossible, check your intel again no way humans could exist this far from Earth, except us by fluke." Thel Vadam entered the bridge after giving the wounded soldiers

morale in the medicl bay. "Ah Arbiter so good of you to join us," welcomed Rtas as he began conversing with Thel in heir Sanheilian tongue

to bring him up to speed. "I am sending you the scan result to you, shipmasters in your human language." said Njo'ra

"Alright, My AI has analysed the scan result and its 100% real, i still can't believe humans made it out here." mumbled Ali.

Captain James Cutter skimmed through the report uploaded by the Elites and true enough it was 100% genuine. "Sir we are getting a visual of the planet

with the human bioscan. Coming up in...3...2...1-" "My God," whispered Captain Ali as he looked at the dustball planet before him.

"This is where the human bioscans are eminating from! This is worse than the goddamn Sahara Desert! No human can survive here!" cried Admiral Jones

The Arbiter suddenly sounded over the FLEETCOM, "Admiral Jones you are quick to misjudge your own species tenacity and will to survive.

I have witnessed many great things from humanity and I believe there are human settlements on that Planet."

Spirit Of Fire...

"Sir," John and the other Spartans snapped a crisp salute. Captain Cutter didn't react for 3 whole seconds so he continued. "Permission to lead a small expedition force to try make contact

with the humans on the surface." Without a word, Cutter nodded, his back facing them before calling out, "Take 2 squads of Marines with you for backup."

And with that he sat down, downed his military grade coffee and read the report sent by Cortana. His thoughts slowly drifted off to his family, if his children were grown up, did they start their own family?

Did his wife long for him every night? So many thoughts, so little time.

Surface of unknown planet...

The Pelican from all 3 ships touched down although the ones from the Roosevelt and Abraham were more advanced, soon they were joined by 2 phantoms, and Unggoy and Sangheili alike were dep;oyed and fanned out similar

to how the Marines secured an area. "Spread out and mantain a perimeter, we'll set up camp here." barked John and immediately the Marines began unloading

supplies and ammunition crates. "Red Team I'm sending you on recon, mantain tight radio contact at all times nd check in to me every 5 minutes, understand?" "Crystal Sir!" roared the Spartans and they

left silently/ leaving John to check the progress on the makeshift

He noticed the Marines from the 2 newer UNSC ships, Abraham and Roosevelt were carrying newer weapons,

carried a rifle similar design to the MA5C but with a grenade launcher and a red dot sight attached. "Must be newer design, Cortana," he called out to his AI in his suit.

"Yes?" she was always on time. "Run me a scan on those weapons the Marines are using," In 10 seconds, she was done. "Chief, they're using the new MA5D-A1.

A newer model of the MA5C after it was decomissioned in 2559. The MA5D still fires 7.62 mm rounds at 850 RPM making it easier to penetrate shielded opponents such as

Brutes but not powerful enough to punch through heavy enemy armor or Hunters. A red dot sight is attached to increase the Marine's accuracy, the Sight is able to switch

to night vision as well. Has a 40mm grenade launcher where the flashlight used to be, and according to the reports, it's extremely durable; One can drop the rifle, barrel first into the sea and it can still function well.

Clip capacity of 40." The Master Chief was very impressed, Maybe he would pick it up later once everything was sorted out. He noticed The Grunts and Elites no longer used the weapons

The Covenant used. Both races wielded a model of the Plasma repeater and the Grunts' bodies seemed to shimmer slightly which John concluded

they now were equipped with personal shields. "Whoa, big guys comin through!" yelled a trooper, John barely dodged a Hunter's spines cutting him as it rumbled slowly as it marched with it's bond brother.

"Spartan, good to be working alongside again." Master Chief need not know who said it as he merely grinned. "Sure is,"

"Wha-HEY! What about me?" cried Cortana in his helmet internal speaker. "You too Arbiter." " Spartan, we have a problem. I have sent an Unggoy patrol, 3 human minutes ago, they were supposed to report in every 2 human minutes.

I fea-"

Master Chief's augmented hearing immediately picked the unmistakable sound of Unggoy hooting and yelling in fear when they were panicking. "I hear them coming, they're scared." He reported.

Soon enough 4 Unggoy Minors and a Heavy came running back hooting, "Calm down little ones," rumbled the Arbiter, "I specifically sent your 6 man team on a recon mission, where is the 6th? Is he fallen?"

Master Chief's translation software immediately picked up what the Grunts replied, "Huh huh bad bad demons! Demons with big guns took Sesep prisoner, big armour like you!" said the Unggoy Heavy turning to John,

causing him to be slihtly shocked, "Spartans, here?" he mumbled slowly. His Helmet PRIVATECOM beeped and he answered, "Spartan-117, go ahead,"

"We got eyes on a humanoid patrol carrying a Grunt, the have gold helmets like ours, I think these may be the residents and that Grunt is leading them to base, should we take it out to not compromise our

HQ location?" It was Alice. "Negative Spartan-130, we'll give them a welcomming commitee." immediately John began giving orders.

"Alright, Listen up!..."

3 minutes ago...  
Mar Sara Wastelands Dominion patrol, Able squad 2 days after Raynor's terrorist group sieze northern region of mar Sara.

7 CMC-400 powered Dominion Marines trudged through the sandy wasteland with their high powered rifles in one arm, a cig in another, for a few of them though. Their reddish coloured armor and

straight line formation resembling reddish caterpillars that

grew in abundance from the planet Agria. The leader at the front, held a fist in the air, causing the rest to stop. "Hmm

strange, I'm picking up wierd lifesigns inbound about 20 seconds out. Not registered under Terran, Protoss or Zerg signatures. Michaels,

You got anything on your HUD?" The Marine at the back, Michaels slung his C-14 Gauss Rifle, flipped open his gold visor before

replying in thick south American accent, "Hell yes, 6 of em and gettin' close too. Maybe it's just a critter-" "SARGE!"

screamed Hendrix over the comm. "Jesus Christ Hen' you wanna make me deaf before i turn 30! I can hear you!" Yelled the irritated Sergeant back.

"I think i found our little bugger!" grunted Hendrix in response. within a few seconds, Able Squad gathered around Hendrix's position all staring and

whispering what the creatures were standing before Private Hendrix. They were rather short, resembling children. with some sort of shell at their backs

and a breathing apparatus at the front. There were 6 of them and they were all staring at Hendrix. "Outta my way, outta my way!"

barked the Sergeant as he pushed his way through his squadmates, he saw the little aliens and gasped, "What in Christ's ass is that?"

"Dunno sarge but they seem kinda cute," and with that, the squads, combat engineer, Davids bent forward, his suit servos whining and extended his hands to carry one of the Unggoys

however, a shock he had when all 6 made a dash for it screaming in high pitched wails. "Aww Davids ya scared em' off!" groaned Michaels sarcastically.

"Hey Sarge, I got one!" whooped Private Berbatoff as he came back with one of the tiny aliens struggling to break free from his neosteel gloves.

Able Squad gathered around it to stop it from running. One of them removed the top of his helmet, grinned at the Unggoy scaring it even more. "This

is it Sesep, you're going to die here at the hands of these bad demons," thought the diminutive alien however death did not came for him"H...I.." spoke the Terran

calmly."C..A...N..Y..O..U..UN...DER...STAN..D..M..E?" spoke the same Marine again in slow-mo causing the rest of his squadmates to double over in laughter,

a shock all of them had when the alien squeaked angrily at them in English "Of course me understand you stupid demons, me not dumb!"

The one who was insulted cleared his throat at the self-embarrasment he had caused before continuing in 'NORMAL" english.

"I'm Staff Sergeant Walden of the Dominion Marine Corps, and these," he gestured to the marines around him,"Are my squad, Private Berbatoff, Private First Class Hendrix,

Private Davids and Corporal Michaels, Private Bisent and Private Doyle." Welcome to Mar Sara, and you are?" "Sesep, me Unggoy race. Me and other humans and Sangheili set up camp to search for humans to make contact,"

"Uh okay Se..sep, could you lead us to your base? We'd very much appreciate it if we could have a discussion with your superiors,"

Sesep nodded and nervusly led the Demons in red to HQ, all the while afraid the Sangheili would smack him or hurt him for bringing hostiles

to base. On the way, Sergeant Walden was busy recieving orders from the Dominion Empire High Command.

"Yes Sir, I understand. Out." Private Doyle asked him over the SQUADCOM, "So, what did Mengsk's lapsdogs tell ya to do?"

"Ah ya know, what else when you just met another alien civilisation, get in contact with their superiors, check if they're hostile to the Dominion and her colonies,

the BS admin shit." grinned the 29 year old Sergeant. "Here we are, Demons" squeaked the Unggoy as he led them to an abandoned base only to be ambushed by humans and other aliens from all sides,

"Little shit lied to us!" roared Davids angrily over the SQUADCOM. Walden took a good look at the Aliens, they were a foot taller than he was, their eyes were really black

and they have 4 mandibles instead of a normal mouth, it reminded Walden of a goddamn Zerg Hydralisk. "Stand down, STAND THE HELL DOWN!" yelled Walden above the din going on between

both sides yelling at one another to yield. 4 Greenish humanoid ceatures, approached them and spoke in English, "All units stand down," which both the humans and Aliens did.

The 4 removed their helmets, to reveal they too were human , albeit extremely pale ones. "I believe, introductions are in order, I am Spartan-117, these are my colleagues, Spartan-130, Spartan-091 and Spartan-092.

We are Spartan IIs of the UNSC. And these aliens are part of the Covenant Separatists. Our ships sent us on a mission to search for a human encampment due to the fact we barely survived an encounter with our enemy, the Covenant Loyalists.

we're millions of miles away from where we're from, we think we've entered a parallel universe. I know this sounds strange to you but please,we are not the enemy." Able Squads eased their trigger on their fingers while Walden registered all the thick info he recieved.

"Uh, well why don't you folks pack up and we'll talk more at our HQ." immediately, Humans and Sangheili alike began marching behind the Dominion Marines.

"Whoa you telling me these armor are for Marines, holy shit and look at them guns they holding man!" whooped a Private in awe.

"Damn, if we had those we'd be winning the goddamn war in half the time," continued another, after looking at the Sangheili

becomming pissed at his remarks, the loud-mouthed Private quickly apologised but John could not help but agree. His COM beeped so he answered."This Is

Spartan-117, go ahead," "Spartan, you mind telling me why are you shifting the entire camp's location?" It was Admiral Jones. "Sir, I have made contact with the humans, they're under the faction of the Terran Dominion

and we're headed to their HQ to trade information, permission to tell them what we know sir?" "Negative Spartan, we don't know yet if they're hostile."

"Chief, I've run a scan on those Marine's armor and well, it's made from neosteel, a powerful metal created from Crystals found all around here. Technically. Neosteel doesn't exist in our galaxy but

if it did it would be 3x harder than titanium alloy but on par with your Mjolinr armor although their suit is much bulkier

due to their original intent is to allow the user of the combat suit to survive in the harsh environment in space. They have a HUD which shows ammo capacity,

motion sensor of not more than 10 metres, a NAV point and COMs. Their suit is made for Space which seals air in allowing the user 2 days worth supply of air.

The suit contains 2 visors, one internal, one external. The internal visor is what you're seeing now, the Gold

coloured one like the Spartans' protects the user from glare or flashbangs while the internal visor protects the user from

The sun's glare or decompression in deep space. The suit has both heating and cooling system just like yours Chief, 4

lights mounted near the helmet for illumination and last but not least, the rifle. They call it the C-14 'Impaler' Gauss Rifle

due to it's capability to impale a human with its 8mm jacketless slugs fired at high speed, as fast as a MAC Canon.

Has a capacity of 80 rounds per clip and extremely high rate of fire, enabling the user to deplete a clip in 10 seconds flat. They keep their ammo and supplies in

those large shoulder plates." John was shocked, that Marines were utilising the combat suits of such power, he shuddered to think

what their Special Forces would wear. As they marched back to HQ they saw many Dominion flags and statues burnt or destroyed, with the words "MENGSK LIES!"

on every wall and poster. Clearly a sign of rebels and unrest in this are. What have they gotten themselves into?


	3. Chapter 3 Part I

Mar Sara, Koprulu Sector

UNSC Calendar: 2565, July 25th

Terran Dominion Calendar: 2502, August 3rd

Separatists Calendar: Age Of Freedom

"Man, I'm tired carrying this shit," groaned UNSC Private Fitz as he carried an Ammunition Crate from the field HQ, "Goddamn

it, we there yet? And what's with all this 'Dominion Murderers' posters, a fuckin' insurrection?" One of the Dominion Marines,

Corporal Michaels flipped the gold visor off, puffed his cig before answering, "Riot, that's what, all started with the Raynor's Raiders."

"Raiders?" asked Jerome-092. "Yeah, led by a terrorist, Jim Raynor, ex-marshal, now he's raiding Dominion outposts and

scavenging equipments and sending messages across the Koprulu Sector Mengsk's a snake." Jerome snorted, "Sounds like an Innie to me."

A couple of Unggoy, waddled past Michaels chittering in their native tongue. "You mind telling me who these alien buddies of yours are,

These small things are kinda cute," Michaels drifted to Private Berbatoff carrying 2 Unggoy on each of his large shoulder plates. "Oh those little

ones, They're called Unggoys, cowardly and rely on numbers to overwhelm the enemy." Chipped in Spartan-117 due to the fact Spartan Red Team lived in the

'31 era, so they did not know the real species. "The Taller ones, are their Commanders, the Sangheili. Tall

fast, strong and extremely intelligent with personal body shields." This time Private Doyle, who'd been listening in on their conversation, joined in,

"Personal shields? Sounds like Protoss to me."

"What the hell is a Protoss?" asked Private Fitz, "Telepathic aliens, with twin Energy blades, very powerful body shilds and advanced tech,

Although not much activity's from them since they're busy fighting an invasion on their planet, AIUR." John recorded every single intel he recieved from

the Tech, Michaels. "Y'all should wear some CMC powered suit, ain't wise trudging around Mar Sara, we might be ambushed by Rainor's lackeys or the Zerg."

Before Chief could ask what a Zerg was, Cortana shrieked, "I'm detecting massive anomalies descending from atmosphere, could be ODST pods-" Suddenly, giant purple

meteorites smashed onto the surface of Mar Sara. From the smoldering craters, tens of Xenomorphs began to emerge and began descending onto

the UNSC, Separatists and Dominion troopers. "NO! It can't be!" screamed Hendrix, turning to the confused aliens and UNSC troops, he yelled "LOCK AND LOAD! ZEEEERG!

John took a look at the gigantic dog-like creatures coming at them, still wondering to engage, however, training from Chief Mendez kicked

in and immediately he yelled, "Return Fire!" The Dominion Marines, who were already firing, formed a line and opened fire not backing a step while the UNSC and Separatists took firing positions, "Sir!"

He turned and saw Alice-130 tossed him an MA5D-A1. Immediately, he took aim through the Red Dot sight and spat the rifle in bursts.

The 2 Unggoys on Berbatoff's shoulder plates had jumped off and fired at the Xenomorphs, though the C-14 and Plasma fire did damage

the Zerglings, the MA5D-A1 didn't scratch it one bit, "Grenade!" yelled a UNSC trooper as he lobbed a frag resulting in

2 unlucky Zerglings getting their limbs blown off. "AAH! AAH!" screamed a few troopers as they were torn apart by the Zerglings. "What are these abominations?"

Yelled a Sangheili in engish as he scored a headshot with his Plasma blaster. The Arbiter fought 4 Zerglings with fluidity and grace as he methodcally sliced them apart with his Plasma Sword.

In 10 minutes of skirmish, there was silence with men running about, checking the wounded. "What were those," demanded Master Chief, Walden stared in fear as he spoke "Zerg, the greatest threat in this sector,

What we encountered were just peanuts, there hasn't been activity from them for 4 years," replied the Staff Sergeant nervously. "Cortana, patch me to the Ships in Orbit."

"Sir, I have grave news..."

15 minutes later...

As the expedition group moved quickly moved to the Dominion HQ, they encountered more CMC Combat suit Marine patrols

torn apart and their bodies littered onto the sandy surface, allowing sand o soak up through their suit's gap. "Marines, troop assesment," called John out suddenly after seeing

many bodies of dead Combat Suit Marines.

"Sir, 4 dead, 2 wounded but they can still walk and shoot!" called a Corpsman. 'That leaves me 23 Marines in total.' thought the Chief,

At that The Arbiter, approached him and said, "Spartan,, my forces are at full strength, thank the forerunners, but these Zerg are beginning to remind me of the Flood more and more."

"True, true," he muttered suddenly Cortana, beeped into him, "I'm detecting several anomalies closing in on us! Stay alert, Spartan."

"Affirmative," replied John in monotone. "Red Team, be advised, expected to have company any minute," His HUD

flashed thrice as all 3 Spartans acknowledged him." Suddenly Walden yelled "Ambush, Hydralisks! Move!" Immediately the Dominion troopers

dispersed and took cover, leaving UNSC and Separatist forces astounded until the ground cracked and something ENORMOUS emerged.

"Hydra-" The UNSC trooper never got a chance to finish as spikes resembling Jiralhane ammunition tore into his helmet, killing him immediately

Aliced fired her twin Sub-Machineguns to no avail, the rounds bounced off its thick plates, while Jerome and Douglas peppered the Hydralisks with their MA5B

with similar results, "Hey! Those rounds don't do much against Hydralisks!" yelled Hendrix towardes the UNSC forces. John felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw the Hydralisk, clearly. It had

a serpentine body , hell it looked like a damn overgrown cobra with twin blades on it's hands with a mouth resembling the Sangheili. And those dull eyes, there

was intelligence to some degree inside them, The roar it let out was of primal savage and animalistic, causing Several Marines, Unggoys and Sangheili

to cower behind the sand dunes. "By the Gods, this beast won't die!" Roared a Sangheili Major as he depleted his Plasma Repeater and emptied the canister and slapped a new one in,

obviously fushion between Covenant and Human Technology. The Arbiter signaled the Mgalekgolo brothers foreward to address, they lumbered foreward, took a battle stance, bellowed a war cry before unleashing

a torrent of superheated radioactive plasma bolts, promptly reducing the Serpenine Zerg into chunks of flesh and green ichor. One survived however and shot spines at the Mgalekgolo, who quickly protected themselves

with their shields. They charged as one and rammed the 10 foot abomination and stomped on the it, till it's large head caved in and spilt brain matter all over thei two Brother's boots. Walden and the Marines were still alive when they gathered

around Chief and the Spartans," Damn i can't believe a few spikes depleted half my shields," grumbled Jerome as he removed

the spines fired. Around the Spartans were scenes of carnage, 2 Marines were trapped underneath a Hydralisk body, several Unggoy bodies lay strewn, as well as a few Sangheili.

The Arbiter was closing the eyes of a dead Minor Domo. "Hydralisks, mean nasty Motherfuckers," breathed Private Bisenti as he reloaded the Gauss Rifle.

"Spartan-117 to FLEETCOM, encountered newer strain of Zerg, Hydralisks, Cortana will

upload the data on them, 6 Marines, 13 Unngoy and 3 Sangheili KIA over," There was static but the message got through, "Roger that, we're currently engaged with these

Zerg airborne units, whatever these things are, our fighters are having a hard time taking them out, We'll get back to you shortly." replied Rtas Vadum. "Everyone listen up," We'll

take 30 to resupply, and have the dead buried, we'll then continue, South West to the Dominion base." spoke John in a commanding voice.

XXXXX END OF CHAPTER 3 PART 1 NO FLAMES AND PLS REVIEW THX...


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

APPROXIMATELY 25 MINUTES BEFORE UNSC CONTACT WITH ZERG...

Spirit Of Fire Mar Sara, Koprulu Sector,  
Unknown time and date

James Cutter had finished reading Cortana's report and was in the Munitions room watching Human Engineers and Huragoks

alike replace the old and extremely outdated Archer Missiles with the new Plasma Seekers, a special homing missile of 12.4 cm.

Already, the crew had replaced the shields the Spirit Of Fire had used in '31 which was 20% of what the shields, current UNSC shipswere using.

He was beginning to like Rtas and his kind, it surprised him to see a compassionate Commander and treat his human allies

with respect instead of vermin like they all did towards Humanity during the Human-Covenant war. The speakers on the ship

beeped before Serina called out to Cutter to be at the bridge. "Serina, what's going on? The expedition team made it to

the Dominion HQ already?" The avatar of a woman with long flowing hair appeared, "Captain, I'm detecting slipspace ruptures

opening. South of the planets and a massive spike of bio-signatures though unknown," Immediately, a feed was sent to the other ships as they watched in horror as literally thousands of

winged creatures descended towards the planet, Mar Sara. "What are these things, Impossible its organic, the strong decompression and lack of oxygen in space

would have killed them." reported Captain Ali. "Shipmasters, a large group of unknown flyers are headed towards us!" warned

Rtas over FLEETCOM. "Wait, we'll strike back if we're fired upo-" the Abraham shuddered slightly as its shields took damage,

"What was that!" screamed Admiral Jones. Ali looked in horror at the winged xenomorphs dancing around the Abraham, hurling

what appeared to be greenish bombs all over the ship, "They are definitely, hostile!" warned Cutter."Launch all Longswords fighters!"

commanded Cutter, "Launch the Longbolts!" "Launch all Banshee and Seraph squadrons," 1305 combined fighters against

2400 Mutalisks, who will survive?

"Captain, ground forces are contacting us," said the Abraham's AI, Obama. "Put em through," replied Jones as he watched

2 longbolt fighters destroy 3 Mutalisks with their dual .50 cal chainguns.

"This is Spartan-117, I have grave news," spoke the monotone Spartan II, Cutter responded immediately, "Go ahead, we're currently engaged with organic xenomorphs that can

survive in space," "Sir, our expedition team have encountered an alien race known to the Dominion as "Zerg, a xenomorphic race

that has been doemant for the last 4 years on their homeworld, we took 4 Human Casualties and 2 wounded, amd apprently,

only the weapons the Separatists and the Dominion used were highly effective against thir tough carapace however, ours

barely dented their plates. Request backup over," There was silence for a long while, 3 minutes to be exact, "Negative Spartan,

we are currently tied up engaging the Zerg fighters, get to the Dominion HQ and wall yourselves up, once we're done,

we'll get back to you." replied Captain Ali with dissapointment in his voice. He looked out the glass panel and watched as a Banshee tore apart

several Mutalisks that got caught in its Plasma Canons.

Zar'ro Kutom cursed as his Banshee was hit by glave wurm, luckily it took 1/4 of his shields or he would be dead, the entire area was blotted with those

screaming abominations, he had killed 12 Xenomorphs but there was more to take their places, he had to give them skill though,

they flew with speed and grace unlike anything he had ever seen. "By the Forerunners, DIE!" he roared as he shot down a mutalisk banking left to avoid a human Missile.

He looked behind and felt his 2 hearts sank, there were approximately 50 of those winged Bastards on his tail, "This is it, Father, i am very

sorry i could never be the hero you were," small trickles of tear began rolling down his cheeks and past his mandibles,

out of nowhere, There was a loud screech causing Zar'ro to cock his head at the back and he saw salvation, instead of the

50 xenomorphs, in its place were 12 Banshees behind him, "Zar'ro Kutom., always the lone wolf, eh brother?" teased his

childhood firend, Kaf Jul'm Zar'ro could not help but giggle, "Thank the forerunners, yes i am actually,"

As the battle rages on in space, John was overlooking the distribution of ammo throughout the UNSC troops, who, most of

the Marines from the Spirit Of Fire had turned in their MA5Bs for the new MA5D-A1. John and Red Team were sitting by the sand dunes,

discussing plans for the next step, the Arbiter, Thel Vadam was busy telling Unggoys equipment each squad shall carry, while

the Dominion recon group, Able Squad was helping out burrying the dead, sadly Private Fitz was among those buried, half his cranium blown off by the

acid spines the Hydralisks attacked with. Walden, Able Squad's section leader sat beside them. "Pretty gruesome ain't it?"

he asked has took a puff of cigar. "Yeah, I've seen death when fighting those uh, Sang-'helly' during the War, but not on

this scale." said Jerome-092 quietly. "Wait, you said fighting those Sang-'hilly', were you guys at war?" Walden was

an intelligent person. "Our races fought a war based on survival, their leaders lied to them that we are an affront to their gods

and since then they've been trying to exterminate us, but soon after that, when the Covenant invaded Earth, the Master Chief, here along with the

Arbier, the one in ceremonial armor, who of course were enemies, discovered humanity were the inheritors of their 'Gods'

not an affront, their Gods were a race of extreme and ancient technologically advanced beings, the Forerunners."

Walden put out his cigar before replying, "Wow, ain't that screwed up, not since my parole," This time Alice-130 asked the questions,

"Parole, what you're some kind of criminal," Walden spoke darkly,"Yeah, I am, in fact every Marine in the Dominion are criminlas,"

"This is insane, what kind of military uses criminals for their dirty work?" "An intelligent one, the ones in the Marines are

all criminals that have committed murder, we survive for 2 years, we free men, we get paid, food shelter, see beautiful planets,

beautiful people and kill them, hey good deal right? Better than rotting in jail we spend our time killin' more folks."

John could not help but disagree, but he was trained to answer only spoken to or when it's important,

"So Walden, what'd you do to get in the Marines?" prodded on Alice, "I killed my wife and her lover when they were fucking one

another in bed, one night, I came back from mining early and saw, my best friend and my wife having one helluva party, I got mad, took my nailgun

and well, the rest is history." Walden looked up at Alice, who probabaly was horrified behind her helmet. "Yeah, I know,

Magistrate Clinton told me I had 2 choices, serve the Marines for 2 years where I'll be given 3 square meals a day,

get paid and my crimes be pardoned after 2 years of serving. Or, rot in jail for 15 years. Course I took the latter."

Before Alice could answer, Douglas-091 came back , saluted John-117 and said,"Sir, the bodies have been buried and we're ready to move out,"

Chief nodded and joined the Arbiter while Walden and his squad led the expedition party to HQ.

20 minutes, later, the party stumbled across more Marines, this time it numbered a whole platoon, along with Goliath walker support, many Marines were stunned including the Spartans and

the Separatists upon seeing the other units the Dominion has, such as CMC-660 Firebat, Goliath, heavy walker support. "Holy shit,"

whispered a Sergeant as he stared at the 18 foot tall Goliath with its intimidating 12mm twin autocannons. Clearly, this Dominion were technologically advanced

but the thing that made John shudder was that, even with their tech, they were afraid of the Zerg, and that has made John shudder how monstrous the Zerg was,

Upon seeing, the Covenant Separatists, they preapared to fire, however, Walden intervened and explanined to the group, "They're friendly,

along with these Terrans, their ships are in orbit to look for human populations since they're far away from where they were from." "Stand down," mumbled Dominion trooper,

"You boys shouldn't be heading to HQ, its trashed, we nearly got overrun, we're heading to Mar Sara spaceport. "You crazy! that

place is under the Raider's control!" yelled Walden, who was flabbergasted. The lead Marine, grunted in response," Yeah so? they're offering shelter and evac since Colonel Sharp bugged out during the first Zerg attack. And they're

the Spaceport's only place left, all other outposts are overrun." Grumbling he turned to John, "You heard everything ?" John nodded and replied,

"I could call our ships to drop us over to this Mar Sara Spaceport, they should be cleared of enemy flyers now. And its turning dark." The other UNSC Marines could only groan as they walked 19

km only to walk an even longer distance. "Mutalisks!" yelled a Dominion Private and true enough, around 50 Mutalisks were closing in hard and fast, "Take cover and kill them!" roared the same Marine who conversed

with Staff Sergeant Walden. While the UNSC and Separatists opened fire, they were rather impressed with the Goliath

shooting doen Mutalisks with sheer power of its twin autocannons and its Hellfire seeker missiles. John dropped to one knee and covered Jerome who was about to be carried away, by a stray Mutalisks, the said mutalisk screeched angrily and turned to

Master Chief, who continued to spray the beast with bursts of 7.62 rounds before it succumbed and its wongs got torn apart, it crashed to the ground and lay still. a

flight of 3 Mutalisks fired what looked like acid, scored direct hits on a Sangheili and and one of the Mgalekgolo, though the towering beast survived due to its huge Bonded Shield, the Sangheili died a slow

and painful death, roaring and screaming as his shields were eaten away and so did his skin as the glave wurm ate away his armor and flesh, The Arbiter sadly walked up to the dying Sangheili before performing a mercy kill.

One quick slash with his sword, and he was no more. "These abominations shall pay for this, I swear it."

"Well, you can try, alien, but you only get killed, ain't no fleet that invaded Char ever came back alive." spoke the Marine,

"Lieutenant Hailes, Dominion Marine Corps," he shook hands with the Spartans after they addresed themselves, "Well, Supersoldiers eh? gets better and better."

"Spartan-117 to FLEETCOM, over," there was a pause as Shipmaster, Rtas Vadum answered, we read you loud and clear Spartan,"

"The Dominion bases and outposts are overrun, there is a refugee station 25 klicks from my position due North, we need to get there to help the rebels evacuate the civilians'

or the Zerg will overrun them. It's their last stand,"

"Acknowledged, we have cleared the xenomorph flyers with little casualty, wahtever they are, they'll be back, for now, we're sending as many aerial transports and reinforcements

as we can. ETA 30 seconds." replied Rtas...TBC

In the next Chapter; Ill be talking about what Earth and ONI does after they discover they lost contact, 20% ONI reaction and discussion, 80% Chief meets Raynor and holding out

for the Hyperion


	5. AN for Starcraft II: The Halo Chronicle

Hey guys i am taking a short break say, 3 days? sorry but i've come across writer's block when writing the last part for Chapter 3. Be back in a few days!  
Oh and review what you guys think of my story so far okay? 


	6. Preview chapter

**  
THIS IS A PREVIEW CHAPTER! TAKE NOTE!

Sol System, Earth UNSC Calendar: 26 July 2565, 1930 hours Separatist Calendar: Age Of Freedom UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, ONI PENDING CODEWORD: Abulation

As the very group of Sangheili politicians took a seat, Lord Hood ran through his slides from his laptop

while the other 'spooks' of ONI and UEG discussed with one another, pleased that everything was going according to plan, he

motioned the lights be dimmed and began his presentation, "Good evening my fellow Allies, you may have remebered me from our previous meeting

but for proffesionalism's sake, I will reintroduce myself, I am Lord Hood, the head of UNSC HIGHCOMMAND, and here are personnel and important leaders

of Humanity which I am not allowed to disclose their names. I have brought you all here to inform you of grave news, at 0600 hours,

Project Hope was a go, the rescue team led by the Arbiter and 2 UNSC Frigate class vessels, the AGR-Abraham and the USS-Rossevelt

came into contact with a Cruiser listed as MIA since 2531, the Spirit Of Fire, captained by James Cutter. Said ship has cleared the Dawn's wreckage and has

the package onboard and were already informed of the Alliance and the end of the Great War. However we've ran into a massive problem," Hood cleared his throat, looking nervously at the

Sangheili politicians whose faces were hard to figure out if they were angry or something. "Well, go on. I'd very much like to know what has transpired."

prodded Councilor Daulanee, earning nods from the other politicians. "As the now 4 ships were entering a Slipspace jump back to

Earth, they were ambushed by Jiralhane battle groups, I-" "Those damn apes!" roared a Councilor, "Have they no sense of shame, decades after we defeated those gutless cur they

DARE attack us! I say we glass Dosaic untill not a single mother's cub breathes." This time, the other Sangheili councilors growled in approval while the human leaders

kept silent though they agreed. "They did manage to make the jump however, all communications were lost as they entered the portal, most likely too far out. The

question now, gents is what do we do now? Do we retaliate and glass the Jiralhanae or, we could establish communication with them. Find out what happened though

we'll never get them to cooperate or we could send a large strikeforce to investigate the area." There was silence for a long while. "Well, I say we galss them!" said the same Sangheili as he banged his fist onto the table,

causing Lord Hood's laptop to shake. "GLASS!" yelled back the other politicians. "I don't think glassing would solve our problems or find our missing

comrades. I agree with Lord Hood's proposal to send a large combined strikeforce to investigate the area. After we find the missing ships, then maybe we could consider

...glassing them?" suggested an elderly man in United Earth Government Uniform. "Well met, human. I agree we find those missing then we retaliate." replied Councilor Uto Padom.

slowly, the other Sangheili polticians nodded grudgingly. "Then are we agreed?"

Both Humans and Sangheili nodded.

Mar Sara UNSC Calendar:Unknown Separatist Calendar:Age of Freedom

Lieutenant Hailles had a good chat with the 4 Spartans trading intel for a good 10 minutes since the evac was delayed due to

a new wave of Mutalisks attacking the ships in orbit. "Here we have Xel naga artefacts, in your universe yall' have Forerunners,

we have Zerg you have the Flood, wow ain't our worlds the same." chuckled Hailles as he took a swig of his canteen and

stuffing it back into his ammunition pouch slung around his CMC armor. "Yeah." was all John said. There was a loud roar and whine of metal gears shifting loud enough to cause

and both the Dominion base survivors and the Expedititon group to look up. "There's our ride!" cried Corporal Degnan, a newly assigned squad member to Epsilon squad

since he was the only survivor of his squad during the Hydralisk ambush. The Dominion forces were quite baffled by the design of the Pelican dropships as well as the Phantom

saying the Phantom resembles a teardrop. "Lieutenant! come on!" cried Walden across the SQUADCOM as there was 1 available seat left. Not wanting to insult the

Staff Sergeant, Hailles clambered aboard the Pelican, inside were Able squad and 2 UNSC Marines. "Whoa nice suit there," gasped the pilot.

"Uh, thanks" replied Michaels, "You boys mind givin' me coordinates, i don't know where this Spaceport."

As Sesep boarded the Phantom dropship, he was bombarded by questions from the Sangheili and his squadmates. "No of course they're nice,

the one who always smokes very kind, gave me this." and with that, Sesep waved around a half eaten chocolate bar with his stubby hands

and then he had to fight to have the right to keep the chocolate as his squadmates began a brawl inside the dropship itself.

And the Sangheili never really interfered since Unggoys having a brawl is aways good entertainment for them. "We are landing in 10 units, so get some rest, the flight shall be very

long and tedious." warbled the Phantom pilot. The Arbiter was with the Chief and Spartan Red Team along with Corporal Elliot's squad, "I've done it!"

squealed Cortana with joy suddenly over John's internal speaker. "Done what Cortana?" asked Douglas over the SQUADCOM.

"I have managed to sync both the UNSC and Separatist-E bands with the Dominion's though its been changed since now they are tuned to the Raynor's raiders channel,

makes no difference." swelled the Smart AI proudly. "Well done construct" muttered Thel as he had a food for thought.

**  
I AM STILL CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE PART WHERE THEY HAVE TO HOLD OUT ON THE STATION FOR MATT HORNER TO ARRIVE.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 3

**  
THIS IS A PREVIEW CHAPTER! TAKE NOTE!

Sol System, Earth UNSC Calendar: 26 July 2565, 1930 hours Separatist Calendar: Age Of Freedom UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, ONI PENDING CODEWORD: Abulation

As the very group of Sangheili politicians took a seat, Lord Hood ran through his slides from his laptop

while the other 'spooks' of ONI and UEG discussed with one another, pleased that everything was going according to plan, he

motioned the lights be dimmed and began his presentation, "Good evening my fellow Allies, you may have remebered me from our previous meeting

but for proffesionalism's sake, I will reintroduce myself, I am Lord Hood, the head of UNSC HIGHCOMMAND, and here are personnel and important leaders

of Humanity which I am not allowed to disclose their names. I have brought you all here to inform you of grave news, at 0600 hours,

Project Hope was a go, the rescue team led by the Arbiter and 2 UNSC Frigate class vessels, the AGR-Abraham and the USS-Rossevelt

came into contact with a Cruiser listed as MIA since 2531, the Spirit Of Fire, captained by James Cutter. Said ship has cleared the Dawn's wreckage and has

the package onboard and were already informed of the Alliance and the end of the Great War. However we've ran into a massive problem," Hood cleared his throat, looking nervously at the

Sangheili politicians whose faces were hard to figure out if they were angry or something. "Well, go on. I'd very much like to know what has transpired."

prodded Councilor Daulanee, earning nods from the other politicians. "As the now 4 ships were entering a Slipspace jump back to

Earth, they were ambushed by Jiralhane battle groups, I-" "Those damn apes!" roared a Councilor, "Have they no sense of shame, decades after we defeated those gutless cur they

DARE attack us! I say we glass Dosaic untill not a single mother's cub breathes." This time, the other Sangheili councilors growled in approval while the human leaders

kept silent though they agreed. "They did manage to make the jump however, all communications were lost as they entered the portal, most likely too far out. The

question now, gents is what do we do now? Do we retaliate and glass the Jiralhanae or, we could establish communication with them. Find out what happened though

we'll never get them to cooperate or we could send a large strikeforce to investigate the area." There was silence for a long while. "Well, I say we galss them!" said the same Sangheili as he banged his fist onto the table,

causing Lord Hood's laptop to shake. "GLASS!" yelled back the other politicians. "I don't think glassing would solve our problems or find our missing

comrades. I agree with Lord Hood's proposal to send a large combined strikeforce to investigate the area. After we find the missing ships, then maybe we could consider

...glassing them?" suggested an elderly man in United Earth Government Uniform. "Well met, human. I agree we find those missing then we retaliate." replied Councilor Uto Padom.

slowly, the other Sangheili polticians nodded grudgingly. "Then are we agreed?"

Both Humans and Sangheili nodded.

Mar Sara

UNSC Calendar:Unknown

Separatist Calendar:Age of Freedom

Lieutenant Hailles had a good chat with the 4 Spartans trading intel for a good 10 minutes since the evac was delayed due to

a new wave of Mutalisks attacking the ships in orbit. "Here we have Xel naga artefacts, in your universe yall' have Forerunners,

we have Zerg you have the Flood, heh, UNSC we have the damn UED. wow ain't our worlds the same." chuckled Hailles as he took a swig of his canteen and

stuffing it back into his ammunition pouch slung around his CMC armor. "Yeah." was all John said. There was a loud roar and whine of metal gears shifting loud enough to cause

and both the Dominion base survivors and the Expedititon group to look up. "There's our ride!" cried Corporal Degnan, a newly assigned squad member to Epsilon squad

since he was the only survivor of his squad during the Hydralisk ambush. The Dominion forces were quite baffled by the design of the Pelican dropships as well as the Phantom

saying the Phantom resembles a teardrop. "Lieutenant! come on!" cried Walden across the SQUADCOM as there was 1 available seat left. Not wanting to insult the

Staff Sergeant, Hailles clambered aboard the Pelican, inside were Able squad and 2 UNSC Marines. "Whoa nice suit there," gasped the pilot.

"Uh, thanks" replied Michaels, "You boys mind givin' me coordinates, i don't know where this Spaceport."

As Sesep boarded the Phantom dropship, he was bombarded by questions from the Sangheili and his squadmates. "No of course they're nice,

the one who always smokes very kind, gave me this." and with that, Sesep waved around a half eaten chocolate bar with his stubby hands

and then he had to fight to have the right to keep the chocolate as his squadmates began a brawl inside the dropship itself.

And the Sangheili never really interfered since Unggoys having a brawl is aways good entertainment for them. "We are landing in 10 units, so get some rest, the flight shall be very

long and tedious." warbled the Phantom pilot. The Arbiter was with the Chief and Spartan Red Team along with a few UNSC Marines and Dominion Echo squad, "I've done it!"

squealed Cortana with joy suddenly over John's internal speaker. "Done what Cortana?" asked Douglas over the SQUADCOM.

"I have managed to sync both the UNSC and Separatist-E bands with the Dominion's though its been changed since now they are tuned to the Raynor's raiders channel,

makes no difference." swelled the Smart AI proudly. "Well done construct" muttered Thel as he had a food for thought. As the dropships passed plenty of overrun outposts there

was obvious signs of death and destruction wrought by the Zerg everywhere, causing Jerome-092 to look away. "Jesus Christ, its a fucking massacre"

awed a Private from Degnan's squad as he saw countless bodies of Colonists, in their khakis, Dominion Marines in their powered suit lay across the sand in pieces while Zerglings

scurry about, gnawing on any 'fresh' bodies they find however there was no sign of Hydralisks, 'They must be underground' thought John. The aerial transports flew across what

looked like an abandoned mining facility with wierd structures stretching miles across the sector, most definitely belonging to the Zerg. What interested John was the purplish

cement covering the entire Zerg base. "Hey, what are those?" asked Douglas-091 towards a Dominion Marine with his visor shut. The annoyed Marine flipped his visor up, grunted

"Its Corporal to ya," towards said purple stain. "And that shit spit there's Creep, thats what we call em'. Zerg needs this shit if

they wanna survive on any planet they invade. some sort of nourishment, their Hive is thousands ah' miles underground, course sending a demo team down there is fucking

suicide." replied Walden, "Eww looks like something my mom used to cook when i was a kid," joked a UNSC Marine earning a few chuckles from Able Squad and the UNSC as well.

For half an hour, no enemy movements were detected until an Unggoy squeaked in broken english over the synced E-band, "Look! More bad things!" true enough, atop a hill

were dozens of Hydralisks roaring in defiance at the convoy of metal airbourne troop carriers. "Shit!" cursed a pilot as he miraculously dodged a spine that nearly punctured the

cockpit. "Those things can hit us from the damn surface!" warned a Private from Corporal Elliot's squad, "Evasive action!" warbled a Sangheili pilot. Over the COM, Chief and the

UNSC Marines as well as Dominion Marines could hear orders being sent for the gunners to man the .50 cals and plasma turrets to protect the dropships. "Outta my way sir!"

roared a Private as he tapdanced around Chief and the 3 Spartans to get to the rear .50 cal machine gun. A staccato of long bursts could be heard as the Private fired and

whooped as he tore many xenomorphs apart. "Yeah get some, get some whooooo! Come on baby, haha! urgh get some!" A pelican carrying a Goliath walker suddenly crashed

under a hail of needle spine fire, "Mayday, mayday, this is kilo 2-4 we are hit and going down hot, repeat going down hot!" John-117 could only watch in horror as Zerglings

emerged from underground and overwhelmed the survivors despite the Goliath walker being utilised with its twin 12mm HE rounds. "Alright, we're clear Jackson, get your ass back

here and sit down!" called Corporal Elliot loudly as they were a distance to away from the Zerg AA defences. "Sir, we're getting a signal, 2 klicks out hailing us," asked the pilot

from John's dropship. "Put them through." spoke Alice-130. "Unidentified aerial convoy, you are in the last outpost still standing in Mar Sara, identify yourself or be shot down,

repeat, identify yourself OR be shot down." spoke a human through the COM. "We are a mixture of humans and aliens along with a few Dominion soldiers fleeing from the Zerg.

we have ships in orbit that are currently being engaged by the Zerg airborne forces, request to land on the evac site," replied Alice-130. There was a long silence, before the radio

fizzed and spat before replying, "Alright you are clear to land, we're sending a Wraith squadron to guide you folks here, if those aliens or those Dominion scum or your men open

fire, we WILL shoot you out of the sky, is that clear?" Alice-130 stole a glance the Dominion Marines, "Wow, these rebels really hate you, don't they?" the Marines shrugged in

response. Turning to the radio, she pushed the 'TALK' button before replying, "Affirmative, we comply." She then looked at Jerome and Douglas who were getting fresh clips for

their new MA5D-A1s while the Master Chief was asking the Arbiter how was Earth after the war, "Well your planet is getting back on its feet and has begun recolonising worlds

that were spared from our glassing and i am proud to say, our joint human and Sangheili scientists have managed to create a substance that will reverse the effects of glassing.

Your planets, REACH and Harvest were the first 2 planets to be tested and it worked. We created an integrated society between our race, the Unggoys and Mgalekgolo and yours

to reduce tensions and has really worked well as there are now thousands of Separatist citizens living on Earth as well as humans in Sangheilios. your 3 religions have seen an

increase in converts while our society is learning to manage and govern ourselves without the bastard San Syumms. I must say, the democracy your kind lives in are very advanced.

no wonder the Forerunners chose your kind as their children." finished Arbiter as he smirked at his speech. While John prodded more questions, Alice-130 turned her attention

towards 6 incoming objects coming in fast.

"Gentlemen, we have company." Called out the 7 foot tall Spartan II.


	8. Chapter 3 part 4

Koprulu Sector

Mar Sara,

Colony spaceport 1530 hours

Rebel controlled zone

Raynor's Raiders' Comms officer Barrow Keagen ran and pushed past streams of troopers and refugees, all the while muttering "Im sorry,"

He could not make his Commander's figure from the tattered dusty clothing, some caked with inhuman blood and CMC powered

suits. 'Guess i gotta do this the old fashioned way then,' thought the middle aged man. "HEY! IS THERE A RAYNOR HERE! A CAPTAIN JAMES

RAYNOR!" there was a small number of people who stared at him while others continued their business, suddenly a man at the end of the huge sea of humanity waved at him with a shotgun

"Here! I know where Mister Raynor is!" quickly making his way through, Barrow Keagen met his man, a colonist in miner-heavy duty

outfit clutching a shotgun, the man's face was covered in a cloth caked with green ichor; Hydralisk blood. "Howdy, I'm First Sergeant Barrow, pleasure to meet ya." spoke the Comms officer in his Texas accent.

"Dominion Heavy Duty Miner Class-4, Curt Miller." They shook hands then the miner continued," Mister Raynor is overseeing

the bunker construction North-Eastern entry of the town." Barrow expressed his thanks and followed Curt. Curt Miller is one of the many hundreds of able-bodied

men who volunteered to help the defected Dominion military personnel and Raynor's Raiders to construct tents, defenses and also serve as temporary militia, although

only 75 of them were able to get suited in the outdated was terribly low. So was morale. At the end of the road was the North-Eastern entrance

were 2 fully constructed bunkers filled to the brim with Marines and Militia alike. James Raynor and his long lost pal, Tychus Findlay

were discussing something casual judging by the constant chuckles and pats on each other's backs. "SIR!" Immediately both men

turned and faced barrows while he briskly walked up to his superior. "What is it Barrow, this better be good 'cos I got multiple Zerg bogies inbound in 10 minutes and the defenses on the other entrance to the

town ain't really fortified yet. Matt's runnin' late again." sighed his Commander. Tychus on the other hand didn't say a word

only puffed harder on his cigar, causing smoke to rise inside his suit. Barrow cleared his throat and reported briefly.

"Sir, knife squadron has made contact with the unknown forces, They say it's some form oh Human-Alien Alliance, a few of their dropships

are carrying Dominion personnel most likely their first contact and Goliath walkers as well. We could use those Goliaths to our advantage against the Zerg."

Raynor whistled before continuing, "Goliath eh, we sure could use some extra firepower." He then continued with Tychus towards

the other Town entrance after dismissing Barrow. The unmistakable sound of Machine gun chatter shattered the peace and immediately chaos ensued, Marines and militia alike moblised, grabbed ammo and rushed to

their posts while Colonists held their families close by and prayed for a miracle. Raynor's suit registered the noise coming from the North-Western entrance of the Spaceport.

"Bunker-412 report!" barked Raynor over the COMMS as Tychus cocked his C-14 'Impaler' Gauss rifle. "Sir!" a reply came and

insataneously reported, "Zerg are hitting us hard, we're holding but casualties are mounting and McGolds is giving me a hard time, shit, WASTE THOSE

GODDAMN HYDRALISKS!" The connection was cut,wether by accident or on purpose, the garrison on the North-Western needed reinforcements

Fast! "This is Captain Raynor to Command, do you read me? I say again this is Captain Raynor anybody please fucking respond!"

A while later someone responded. It was Barrow Keagen.

"Yes Captain?"

"The North-Western sector is getting its ass handed to 'em, get some combat squads to reinforce them!"

Barrow immediately responded "Negative Sir, we just sent almost all available squads to assist save for the reserves. If

we dip into the reserve Infantry, there'll be no second line to fall back to. Sir." This seriously enraged

the Raynor's Raiders' head honcho. "Easy there, partner, don't lose yer head over a minor setback, let's git there and wack us some bugs," chided good ol' Tychus with his neosteel

gloves clamped around Raynor's left shoulder plate. He always knew what to say."Yeah, you're probably right, we'll do a lot more good helpin' out than bitchin' here."

Tychus chuckled silently as he followed his old friend, 'Since when have I been the complaining one.'

A surviving band of militia and military personnel in Combat suits tattered fatigues had pulled themselves together and regrouped around the two bunkers, abusing and supporting the

.50 cal HMG. Their morale soared when Raynor and Tychus showed up guns blazing. Scores of Zerglings were decimated by the combined effort of infantry and Machine guns

and their shiny carcass littered the barbed wires and dusty plains. "Situation!" barked Raynor as he took cover behind the left Bunker, a Dominion Marine saluted him and brought him up to speed,

"FUBAR sir, we lost our assigned Raiders' commander and our own Sergeant Major got his damn head blown off to Scenic,

Damn critters are everywhere! Between us and being torn up by them Lings, it's our Machine Guns, and Christ knows when they're runnin' dry soon."

The Marine then turned and addressed a Hydralisk that got a little too close to the bunkers. Raynor emptied his clip into a stray Zergling to his right, dragging away a screaming Militia in dusty-brown covered

CMC-300 armour. The rescued man thanked Raynor and ran back to his post, this time, further away from his original firing position. Occasionally, Frag Grenades were thrown to even the odds but there were always

more,the Zerg had more minions than the Terrans had bullets. "Hold the line!" yelled someone over the COMMs, the frequency registered as Raynor's Raiders.

If Matt doesn't get here in time, there will be Terrans left to rescue! Despite the ridiculous amount of Zerg ground forces

thrown at the Terran defenders, there weren't really much Mutalisks harrasing probably because the fleet of unknown forces

currently engaging the bulk of their air forces in orbit. Even then as they were headed to the spaceport, there was a possibility that Knife Squadron

was compromised halfway and even then if they made it, would they be willing to help out? If they did, they'd be trapped with them as well. Their fleet can't give them an evac due to the

insane numbers of mutalisks going after their fighters.

"Get the men to spread out, use the bunkers as cover, and get a nice line of fire!" yelled Raynor as he snapped his visor shut, causing the suit to release recycled oxygen

and his Heads-Up-Display lit up online automatically. The Zerg were highlighted with a red aura around them and DAMN there are so many!

"I ain't goin' down like this!" mumbled the Raiders' Commander as he sprayed 8mm steel tipped spikes into the belly of a Hydralisk causing a strangled shriek erupt from its jaws

as it fell. Tychus Findlay ran up to Raynor and reloaded beside him, just like he did in the old times. Four Hydralisks immediately unburrowed right in front of the two bunkers,

startling the Machine gun crews and a few others nearby. 2 nearby Dominion Marines tried to get away from the Hydralisks were cut down by Zerglings instead. The .50 cals

immediately made the four said Hydralisks their main priority and managed to kill off 2 of them before they had to reload. Several armor piercing needle spines came barreling out

of the the 2 survivng Hydralisks, causing men and women to take cover, a colonist armed with a slugthrower was caught in the Hydralisks' lines of fire, thus turned into

pincushions. Private Davien ducked countless needle spines whizzing at his battered CMC-400 armor as he dragged his squad Sergeant into the bunker where the medics had

decided to temporarily use it as a field hospital. The sergeant managed to mumble

"Remind me to promote you to First Sergeant later,"

Davis only chuckled before replying, "Yeah sure thing Sarge, for now, (*cocks C-14 ) duty calls." Davis immediately regrouped to his remaining squads.

Meanwhile,

Tychus Findlay poked his head out of cover only to see half a dozen of Zerglings and 3 Hydralisks advancing towards the bunkers, 'Damn, Jimmy's too busy holding on his own,

heheheh, Ol' Tychus to the rescue!' He emptied his clip into the small Zerg advance group or squad if you call it that, the steel tipped rounds slamming home and luckily killed all 6

Zerglings. Now Tychus had to deal with 3 EXTREMELY pissed off Hydralisks out for his blood. "Ah, shit!" hissed the convict loudly.


End file.
